Even Slayers Need Help
by Avain1991
Summary: Takes place after DH of HP and season three of Buffy. Harry and Hermione leave everything they know looking to get away from it all. Only to meet a familiar Green Demon who sets them on a new path
1. Chapter 1

So after publishing the sneak peak I felt the need to publish the first chapter of Even Slayers Need Help it will probably be some time before the next one just so you are warned.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter one

Two cloaked individuals stood on the bow of a cargo ship with hoods covering their faces "There it is." one of them a male said pointing towards Las Angeles.

"About time. I was getting tired of the sea." A female said looking at the male

"Mm. At least we'll finally be free of them all."

The female nodded as the two went back to looking towards the coast of the U.S.A. "Of all the places we went to I can't believe Dumbledore can't reach us here."

"Well 'Mione since the revolution the MOM in England can't dictate what happens here. Unless they come across one of old Tom's followers." Hermione Granger nodded at her best friend Harry Potter's words. Both seventeen year old wizards reflected on what had brought the two of them to where they were at now Hermione looked over at the tired look on Harry's face.

Just last month the two of them (along with Ronald Weasley who abandoned them and never returned) had hunted down all of Tom Riddles Horcrux and destroyed them the last of which had been the snake like man's familiar a rather large snake called Nagini and in a battle that rattled all of Hogwarts Harry struck down the man known as Lord Voldemort ending the second war against him. The entire thing had almost take an entire year and they would never ask for the help of Albus Dumbledore especially when they found a rather damning thing in what remained of Ron's effects a note from Dumbledore reminding Ron to continue to feed Harry and Hermione Amortentia keyed to himself (to be fed to Hermione) and his sister Ginny (to be fed to Harry).

As soon as the war was done Harry and Hermione basically told Dumbledore and his followers to go take a flying leap and left on the cargo ship they were on a week later only telling Remus and Nymphadora "Don't call me Nymphadora!" Lupin who preferred to be called by her Maiden name of Tonks where they were going because their son Teddy named after Tonks' dead father Ted Tonks is Harry's and Hermione's godson. And where were these two going? Why to LA of course where anyone could get lost! Hermione had talked Harry into going when she was given a business card for a place called Karatos located in LA thanks to Remus. "I've heard that this is a place where anyone from the supernatural world can find sanctuary."

So with the advice of their old DADA teacher they were waiting to set foot in the City of Angels as so many called it. "Any ideas what we're going to do after we go to this place?"

"No. Although I am encouraged by the name."

"'Mercy' right?"

"Yep. It only took me dragging you onto a boat to make you study."

"Can't really practice magic on here." Hermione shrugged as their boat started to dock. However Harry and Hermione didn't wait as Harry grabbed her hand and apparated them to a section of the dock yards within his sight both of them walked the slightly darkened streets of LA until they eventually found a stairwell with a neon sign that read _"Karatos."_

"Here we are." Harry said.

The two walked down the stairs and opened the door and momentarily froze before they continued inside _"Well he did say it was a sanctuary."_ they thought at the same time although they were surprised to see demons, and many other things in the…karaoke bar.

They walked up to the bar "What'll you have?"

"Two firewhiskey's." Harry said as he set some Galleons on the counter the man nodded and reached behind him and poured the alcoholic drink into two glasses.

"Raoul!" A voice yelled "We don't serve Minors!"

"Easy Host they asked for a wizard's drink." Raoul said to a green skinned demon, with two horns pointing out of his head, and bright red eyes. Host as he was called paused

"Wizard's huh? Welcome to Karatos."

"Thanks Mr.…?"

"I'm The Host. I own this place." Harry nodded as he sipped his drink

"So may I ask what brought two young cats' like yourselves here to my little slice of haven?"

"We just needed to get away." Hermione said

The Host nodded "Right after the war over there I can understand that. What are your names?"

"Hermione."

"Harry."

"Nice to meet you two. Are one of you interested in a reading?" both teens looked at him in confusion. "When a customer sings I get glimpses of their future help them find the right path in their lives."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry shrugged "Why not?"

"I'll pick the song." Hermione said as they walked up to the stage.

Hermione made the choice and Harry nodded when he heard a guitar start to play. _"I wanted you to know. That I love the way you laugh. I want to hold you high and steal your pain awayyy. I keep your photograph and not know it serves me well. I want to hold you high and steal your pain…" _

_(Together) "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonnesome and I don't feeel right when you're gone away." _

_(Harry) "You've gone awayyy. You don't feel me here anymore." _

_(Hermione) "The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I want to hold you high you steal my pain…" _

_(Together) "Awayyyy."_

_(Hermione) "There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high and steal your pain." _

_(Together) "Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonnesome and I don't feeel right when you're gone awayyy." _

_(Instrumental part.)_

_"Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonnesome and I don't feeel right when you're gone awayyy." (Violin playing.) "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonnesome and I don't feeel right when you're gone awayyy. You've gone awayyy." _

_(Harry) "You don't feel me here anymore." (Winds down and silences.)_

The club applauded the two wizards as they hopped off the stage and walked over towards The Host who was whipping his eyes. "That was a perfect song for all the things that happened to the two of you."

"So you can see past events as well?" Hermione asked making The Host nodded as Raoul handed him a drink

"Thank you. I needed a Sea Breeze after that." The Host drank the entire contents of his glass in one gulp as Harry and Hermione continued to sip their drinks. "So tonight I'll put you up here then give you the money for two bus tickets."

"Where are we headed?"

"To a town called Sunnydale California. I can tell that they need a couple of hero's like you up there."

"Why?" Hermione and Harry asked

"Because the entire town is on top of a Hellmouth."

Harry was confused but when he saw Hermione's scared look it changed to concern "What's a Hellmouth Hermione?"

"It's a place where a great collection of dark magic is found. Quite literary it's a mouth into hell." Hermione said now Harry seemed to understand

"And I'm guessing they have some…problems there?" Harry asked The Host.

"Enough to make even war heroes like yourselves get nightmares." The Host said making Harry sigh

"Is anyone there helping people?"

"Yep there is a Slayer or two there."

"Slayer? As in Vampire Slayer?"

"That's the one."

Harry nodded "Well at least we won't be on our own this time. What do you say 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed then gulped back her drink "I'm in."

The next morning found the two teens on a bus "We'll need to register into the High School there." Hermione said making Harry smile

"Anything to finish school huh?"

"Harry…"

"I'm not arguing Hermione but how do we pull it off?"

"Luckily we already caught ourselves up in the Muggle schooling on the boat so we just tell them we're home schooled teens."

"Okay. What about Id's, and papers?"

"Already covered thanks to Tonks."

"Got to love the connections former Auror's make before they leave the office." Harry said making Hermione laugh. The two past the time in silence eventually deciding on their cover names as their bus pulled up they walked around looking for the contact The Host had set up for them "Rupert Gilles…sounds posh to me." Harry said.

Hermione nodded as they walked and found the apartment "Here we go." Hermione said as Harry knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a young man wearing strange clothing and with shiny black hair "Y'ello." the obvious teen said making Harry and Hermione look at him strangely

"Easy Xander don't scare them away." the voice of a young woman will blond hair said moving Xander out of the way "Can we help you?"

"Is this the house of Rupert Gilles?" Harry asked both teens were surprised to hear Harry's accent

"G-man it's for you. Sounds like these two are from the land of the Queen." Xander said.

An older man appeared behind the teens "Welcome. Please…" Gilles motioned for the two to come inside and they did Harry noticed how they all relaxed once they were across. "Tea?"

"Oh that would be lovely." Hermione said as the two walked with the teens into a den and saw two more teens a boy with short spiky red hair and a stoic face, and a girl with long red hair who looked both happy and nervous. Harry's focus was on the spiky hair teen as he saw how tired he looked and he caught the slight scar on his arm hidden behind long sleeved shirt. He caught Hermione's eye who gave a slight nod _"Werewolf."_ they thought together recognizing the 'night after' symptoms from Remus.

"I must admit when I received the call last night to except you two I didn't expect…well I didn't know what to expect." Gilles said as he brought in a tray with him into the den with a tea pot and some crumpets. The red haired female took the initiative

"Welcome to Sunnydale I'm Willow Rosenburg this is Oz my boyfriend."

"Hey."

"Our friends Buffy Summers and Alexander Harris but everyone even the teachers call him Xander."

"'Sup?"

"Hi."

"What are your names? Where are you coming from? What was it like? Why did you move?"

"Easy Wills you're talking to fast…"

"I'm Harry Potter this is my best friend Hermione Granger, we moved here from England, alright most days, and to get away from certain individuals that were trying to kill us." Harry said answering Willow's questions while making everyone look at him.

Eventually Buffy shook her head "Well I guess it was only a matter of time before we found someone that understood Willow speech?" the teens laughed while Willow blushed.

Gilles just shook his head as he started to clean his glasses "I'm sorry about them." Harry just waved his words away while Hermione fought a smirk.

"Why was someone trying to kill you?" Oz said once again making everyone look surprised

"Wow they even got a full sentence out of Oz." Xander joked but Harry could see that Oz really was a man of few words.

"Because Hermione and I killed the latest Dark Lord along with some of his followers." Harry said as if it was an everyday thing.

At the sound of a creak by the doorway Harry turned and drew his wand a spell on his lips before Hermione grasped his arms and stopped him. Harry looked at her in surprise while a dark haired young woman wearing leather pants, a red shirt the showed off her belly, and boots looked ready to fight Harry seemed to calm down after a moment. "Sorry about that it's…"

"Kinda hard to turn it off?" The girl supplied when Harry paused with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah. Three years of constantly looking over your shoulder and acting on pour instinct does that to you." Harry said as he hid his wand away in the holster strapped to his arm.

"Okay rule number One. Never sneak up on Harry." Xander joked in the uncomfortable silence

"Harry Hermione this is Faith." Gilles said making the girl at the doorway nod at them.

"That's was a nice reaction time most people don't seem to notice when I sneak up." Faith said looking at Harry she looked impressed but Harry noticed the slight pain in her eyes before she hid it away.

"Harry's reactions have always been good." Hermione said as she sat down

Harry sat next to her but turned to Oz "The moon is close shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Oz, Willow, and Xander looked at him in surprise while Gilles, Buffy, and Faith looked impressed.

"How…?"

"My Godsons father is a werewolf as well." Harry said in simple explanation.

Hermione was rutting around in a beaded handbag before she pulled out a vial of potion and handed it to Oz "Here you go that should make it easier for you tonight. It won't cure you but it will allow you to retain you're rational mind."

Oz took the potion and eyed it before he shrugged and downed the contents. Once he had done so he scrunched his face up "Ugh that's horrible!"

Harry laughed "Yeah I know. You'd think after so many years they'd make a nice tasting potion. I've taken my fair share for injures."

Hermione scuffed at his words "I'll say." the group laughed at that.

"What was that?" Willow asked in fascination

"The Wolfbane potion. I can show you how to brew it." Hermione said making Willow look excited at the idea.

"Uh oh. We've found the British version of Red." Faith said with a smile Harry didn't see it.

"She top of her class in every subject she's in, but Gym?" Harry asked

"Yep." Buffy said

"Frivolously checking her friend's homework even sometimes doing it for you?"

"Spot on." Gilles said

"Burry herself in research when it's needed?"

"Mmhm." came from Oz.

"Has a way of talking to you that can sometimes make you feel a mixture of guilt and relief?"

"Okay this is spooky." Xander said making the group laugh.

"And finally when it was times for exams does she make you quiz her as if there is no hope she'll ace it?"

"My god there are two of them?!" Faith said laughing everyone including Willow and Hermione laughed as well. Once everyone got a hold of themselves Buffy looked at the two English teens

"So have the two of you…?"

"No." Harry and Hermione said at the same time with an irritated tone of voice

"Damn that Rita Skeeter and her gossip-mongering ways!" Hermione said.

Seeing their confused looks Harry took pity on them "Ever since we were fourteen people in the magical world believed there was something going on between 'Mione and me. You see back home both of us are famous now but back then it was just me."

"What were you famous for?" Oz asked

"Surviving the same curse that took my mother and father away from me." Harry said.

"You see back in Magical England Harry is known as the Boy-Who-Lived because he is the only known person to survive the Killing Curse."

Buffy guffawed "Sorry."

"Eh…I didn't pick it. Anyway because of a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort I grew up an orphan." Buffy snickered at the name

"Why would he call himself that?" Xander asked trying to fight a snicker as well Harry simply took out his wand and spelled out the name Tom Marvolo Riddle so they could all see then he waved his wand making the letters move around and rearrange to I am Lord Voldemort.

"Cute." Buffy said

"Not really. This man was a basically a magical version of Adolf Hitler." Harry said making them all sober up immediately.

"He killed anyone that was what he called un-pure. So anyone with a muggle or normal parent was killed, anyone who had no magical parents was killed, anyone with a muggleborn parent was killed, he even killed those that he considered pure but didn't follow his ideas. He even killed Squibs those of magical families that were born normal." Harry said "He also liked to torture, rape, and who knows what other dark things. His follows did much of the same but they were also in constant fear of feeling his wrath upon them." Harry's voice had turned dark everyone could feel a chill start to set in as he continued talking. "I don't know much about the first war against him I can however tell you so many died that to this day people can't hear the name Voldemort without flinching. They call him You-Know-Who, He-who-must-not-be-named, or the Dark Lord." Harry said making Willow shiver "That night he came to my house because of a prophecy that talks about a child born at the end of the seventh month that could destroy him so with information provided to him by a spy named Peter Pettigrew he found my family and I. He killed my father as he tried to protect us and give us time to escape, then he killed my mother right in front of me while she begged for my life." Harry could feel the tears building but he fought them and continued on. "Her sacrifice created an old magic the shielded me from Voldemort's curse. I then spent my life with my _'relatives'_…" Everyone could hear the venom in his voice at the word

"…until after I got my letter allowing me to go to Hogwarts where I saved Hermione from a troll, pasted through test so easy three first years could get past, stopped Voldemort from grabbing the Sorcerer's Stone. Second year I killed a Basilisk, and once again stopped Tom from returning by stabbing his old diary with the snakes' fang. Third year fought off 100 Dememtors to protect my innocent Godfather from getting his soul sucked out. Four year faced a number of challenges only to see Voldemort succeed in regenerating himself a body. Fifth spending the entire year being called an attention seeking lair until the end when Hermione, myself, and four other students went into the MOM itself and fought him and his followers only to lose my Grandfather in the battle! Sixth year learning Voldemort survived by creating seven Horcrux and stopping my rival from trying to kill our Headmaster the man who we thought was the leader of light! Then last year Hermione and I along with someone we thought was a friend who abandoned us hunted down all seven Horcrux including the one tied to my scar which involved me dying then returning to life! Only after killing Riddle for good to learn that the bastard I thought as the leader of light had been manipulating Hermione and me on to the paths he thinks we should be on! Poisoned with love potion keyed to our so called friend and his sister blissfully unaware that we were being robbed, brainwashed, and practically raped!" Harry finished his voice climbing into a yell after he talked about fourth year. After he was done talking he was shaking and facing away from the group until he felt Hermione hug him from behind.

Everyone looked at the two magical teens in shock and disbelief all the girls had tears in their eyes including a surprised Faith. Gilles looked so sad that you would've thought he lost Jenny again, Xander for once kept silent not knowing where to find anything funny, and Oz stood up and walked up to Harry laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked back at the Werewolf and nodded his thanks Oz seemed to understand the unspoken words as he nodded as well. "This probably has nothing on what the lot of you have been through living on a Hellmouth." Harry said still not looking at the Scooby's. Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Gilles told Harry and Hermione the story of how for the past two years they had fought evil in the forms of the Master, Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus.

When they reached the part of Angelus killing Jenny Harry turned towards Gilles and then walked up and placed his hand on the man's shoulder much like Oz had done for him. Gilles nodded at him before they continued the story finishing with the appearance of Faith a week earlier when Buffy found her fighting against Vampires in on of Sunnydale's many graveyards. "So two Slayers, a watcher, a werewolf, and two regular teens have stopped two Apocalypses now?" Harry asked in amazement impressed with their work Hermione was as well.

"Yep." Buffy said with a smirk when she saw they had pulled Harry out of his frump. "So what are the two of you doing here?"

"Well our ship docked in LA…"

"…went to a place called Karatos…"

"…sang a song for a green skinned horned demon called The Host…"

"…and got a reading from him that said we would be needed up here." Harry and Hermione said channeling their inner Forge and Gred.

"Wow how did you do that?!" Xander asked while clapping

"It's part of our cover. Here I will be known as James Black."

"While I'll be Jane Black his fraternal twin sister. I have our father's eyes, as well as his hair color and mannerisms."

"While I have Mum's hair, eye color, and athletic ability…with a broom that is on the ground she's dead clumsy. They stayed in England to raise our baby brother." Harry said as he pulled out a still picture of Remus, a transformed Tonks, Teddy, and the two of them.

"Wow. Is this Tonks the girl that can change her appearance at will?"

"That's her." Harry said as they passed the picture around.

"Very good cover, but how…?"

"We were homeschooled by our father who has both a magical and muggle teaching degree. Snyder is expecting us to take a placement test before we finish registering." Harry said.

"And what about local guardians?" Willow asked both teens smiled at each other before turning to Gilles and hugging him

"Uncle Rupert!" the two called out. Gilles was surprised while everyone else just started to laugh again

"W…wait…no…I…"

"Oh come on G-man its perfect you're the only adult here that could possibly pass off as their uncle." Xander said as he held his side.

Hermione looked up Gilles with her best puppy dog eyes making the man look away from her Buffy and Willow nodded as they walked up and did the same thing to the librarian. Gilles looked ready to crack when Faith sighed then followed their example. "Okay, okay, okay just stop with the eyes!" Gilles said making Harry, Xander, and Oz feel sorry for the man but also applaud him.

"Four combined puppy dog eyes. I'm surprised he lasted so long I crack after Hermione alone." Harry said making the two teens nod with him. The girls all laughed at Harry's words but then Hermione looked over at Harry who quickly covered his eyes "Is it safe to look?"

"All's quiet on the front." Xander said making Harry and Oz laugh while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry we need to get our bearing and Oz needs to get to…wherever it is he goes on the full moon."

Harry nodded "Well we can show you two around while Wills takes Oz to his cage?" Xander asked Buffy and Faith.

"Sure I've got time to kill before the sun goes down." Faith said as the group of five walked out the door Gilles looked down hearted as they left.

"What's wrong Gilles?" Willow asked

"They remind me of you lot. Fighting evil, relying on each other, and never giving up on one another. However the both of them lost their innocents earlier than the rest of you makes me wish something could've been done to preserve it."

"Well they've been fighting since they were eleven…"

"No. Harry lost his sooner from the way he said 'relatives' I think either they did something or something happened once to make his hate them so."

"He also shoulders a lot and bottles it inside when he was talking his tone changed to allow him to blow off steam." Oz said

"You really seem to like him?" Gilles said

Oz shrugged "He reminds me of Buffy and Faith. Even though he and Hermione deserve a rest away from all the action they came here willingly because they heard we might need their help. I can respect that." Oz said making Gilles and Willow nod.

Harry and Hermione walked with Buffy Xander and Faith as they walked around the town that they would now call home Harry gained some distance and allowed Hermione to do the talking. Faith distanced herself as well and walked with Harry "Don't feel like being a part of the group?"

Harry shrugged "It's was always more Hermione's thing then mine."

Faith nodded "Basic loner huh?"

"Use to be. Cousin beat and bullied anyone that even tried to get close to me he my Uncle, and Aunt made me out to be a criminally insane Juvenal Delinquent that went to a school called St. Brushers School for Incredibly Criminal Boys." Harry said Faith grimaced at the idea.

"Even when I did make friends only two people were close friends, no more or less till after I was fifteen then the number turned to five. Dropped to three before we left." Faith nodded in understanding.

"So how bad was your family?"

Harry asked making Faith stumble a little "What…?"

"I saw a familiar look in your eyes when I talked about mine." Harry said

"Not much to say. Mom was a druggie Dad was a drunk." Faith said in a little voice worried about how Harry had seen through her.

"Mm. Aunt was an OCD freak about her house, Uncle liked to hit and beat anything different than him, and my Cousin was nothing but a bully who listened to his father and figured that he could get through life like that." Harry said making Faith nod.

"So that's how you saw through me?"

"Kinda hard to hide it from someone went through something similar. I won't say it was the same because I don't know what you went through nor could I completely understand it." Harry said making Faith look at him in surprise.

"Are you sure you're seventeen?"

Harry guffawed "Are you sure you're eighteen?"

Faith was surprised again "How…No I think it's better if I don't know."

Harry laughed. "Actually that was a shot in the dark." Harry said making Faith punch his arm Harry just took it in stride. Harry and Faith walked and talked not noticing they had separated from the other three who did notice and smiled when both Slayer and Wizard just continued to walk. Hermione smiled at the sight

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Xander said Buffy shrugged

"Don't know but they seem to understand one another."

"I hope they can help each other out of their shells." Hermione said making the two teens look at her in confusion. Hermione smiled at them "Harry keeps everything inside and it looks like Faith is the same way. I think the two of them are good for each other in fact I think they might be able to help each other open up." Hermione smiled as the two teens shrugged and continued walking with her.

It wasn't until the sun started to set that Faith and Harry realized they had separated themselves from the other three Harry looked around and laughed Faith did as well they had stumbled over to one of the five graveyards in Sunnydale. "Feel like taking a shift?"

"Why not?" Harry said as he drew his wand and followed behind Faith as they stalked for some vampires.

Eventually they caught the sight of a few people starting to rise from their graves Faith smiled "Looks like it's were working overtime tonight."

"The one with the lowest count buys the beers." Harry called out as he moved forward making Faith laugh

"You're on!" not too far away Hermione Buffy and Xander all caught sight of what looked like a light show

"Damn!" Hermione shouted as everyone ran towards it.

As they got closer they heard two voices calling out "Twelve."

"Nineteen." all three looked surprised as they watched Harry and Faith work together both of them calling out numbers after every vampire they dusted. As the numbers lulled they looked around for someone else because unfortunately the score was tied

"Damn don't you hate that?" Faith asked Harry who laughed

"Eh I didn't lose and neither did you. I'd say that sounds fair to me."

Faith laughed at his words.

"Are you sure they're good for one another?" Xander asked Hermione however was smiling

"It's been almost two years since I've heard Harry truly laugh. I've been trying in that time to make him she does it in less than a day."

Xander was surprised but nodded in understanding.

Once the two had caught their breath they looked up to see the group of three "Oh there you lot are?"

"Don't you know better than to wonder around on your own?" both talked in serious sounding voices before they burst out laughing again.

Hermione shook her head "Harry your trouble magnet is still working fine I see."

Harry nodded "Yeah after almost three months of nothing happening I was worried it was on the fritz."

"You go looking for trouble?"

"No it pretty much seems to know where I am most of the time." Harry said answering Buffy's question.

Faith laughed again "Perfect answer. But we still have decided who buys tonight."

"Split the tab?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright then." Harry said as he and Faith started to walk again

"Where are they going?"

"The Bronze." Xander and Buffy said together.

The next morning Harry and Hermione walked into the school and headed towards Principal Snyder's office. "Let's see home schooled by father Professor Remus J. Black. Came to live with maternal uncle Mr. Gilles and now you want to go to school here?"

"That's correct Mr. Snyder." Harry said politely.

"Alright take the test and we'll put you in your classes." Snyder said as he set two tests before them and watched as they went through it quickly. Hermione beat Harry by four seconds once he took the tests back Snyder looked happy with the results "Very well. Head over towards the Library and stay with your uncle while I check on what electives still have openings."

Harry and Hermione nodded as they left the office. The two walked into the Library to see the Scooby's, Faith and Gilles waiting for them

"Now we wait and see which electives we have." Harry said.

"Any ideas?" Willow asked Hermione

"Well I want to take that…"

Harry started to tune her out as he sat down next to Faith who gave him a small smile. "I had fun last night."

"Me to. Thanks for the dancing lesions."

"You're welcome. Can't pull off being a teen unless you know how to do the little things." Harry laughed at her words. Faith felt something in her chest as he laughed something she battled back remembering how it had crushed her once but Harry it seemed understood that better than anyone else in Sunnydale.

When the bell rang Buffy, Oz, Willow, and Xander left the library Hermione walked around the Library talking with Gilles about his collection while Harry took out a book of his own and leaned back to read "Quidditch Through the Ages?" Faith asked when she saw the title.

"It's a good book. One of the few I enjoy." Harry said as he handed the book to Faith who started to read it Harry seeing that she was enjoying the read "Want to borrow it?"

"Yep."

"Go for it." Harry said as Faith nodded then made herself comfortable until she felt a twinge in her shoulder "You alright?"

"Just a small twinge." Harry nodded as he stood up and walked behind her

"What are you…mmm?" Faith said as Harry started to give her a shoulder message. Hermione and Gilles saw this and smiled "Where did you learn to do this?" Faith asked enjoying the feeling of his hands on her shoulders

"Three of my teammates taught me. I liked helping them relax after a rough practice or game. Alicia Spinet liked her back and shoulders messaged, Angelina Johnson preferred a foot rub, while Katie Bell preferred all the above as well as a cafe message."

"Anyone else?"

"Just 'Mione's temples when she had a headache."

"Those fingers are better than any medication in the world." Hermione said making Faith nod.

Harry didn't know how much time past but by the time Buffy and the gang walked back into the room Faith felt like every muscle in her shoulders were relaxed "There you go." Harry said Faith moaned at the loss of his touch.

"B you've got to let him work your shoulders." Faith said as she stood and pushed Buffy into the chair she had just vacated.

"Faith I doubt…oh that's very nice." Buffy said as Harry started rubbing her shoulders her head lulled forward Buffy even moaned a little in comfort as he pushed into her shoulder blades

"Wow someone really lets the stress get to her." Harry said as he continued to work.

"Can you do feet?" Buffy asked Harry stopped then moved to sit in front of her and took off her tennis shoe and started to work the bottom of her feet this time Buffy moaned louder as she sat back enjoying the feeling.

"Wow. Rub her feet and Buffy becomes a puddle of goo. Better not let any of the evil in the world learn of this weakness." Xander said with a laugh then was hit by three different teenage girls one being a slayer.

Buffy was lost in lala land as Harry worked "Better than any pedicure I've ever had." Buffy said making Harry laugh.

"I don't do nails but thanks." Harry said with a smile then when he set them onto the ground he looked at Willow

"What about you?"

"Me! Oh I…I'm okay you don't…"

"Willow get in this chair." Buffy said as she stood up Willow sighed but sat down Harry instead of rubbing her shoulders started to message her temple Willow liked the feeling.

"Thank you." Willow gasped as he continued to get rid of the small headache that had started

"Like I said earlier those fingers are better than any medication in the world."

"Hear, hear." Buffy said as she put her shoes on again.

"We've got to keep this between the four of us or who knows what will try and take him away from us." Faith said making Buffy Hermione and Willow nod.

Harry and the guys laughed "Should I be jealous?" Oz asked with a smiled

"Maybe." Willow joked making everyone laugh again.

"So where did you learn to use you magical fingers Harry?" Xander asked

"I had three teammates that were like my older sisters I use to give them messages to help them relax after practices or rough games." Harry said making Xander look at him with a small smile only to get a slap to the back of the head courtesy of Gilles.

"Head out of the gutter Xander." Gilles said as Xander rubbed the back of his head

"Thank you Harry."

"Any time Willow." Harry said after he finished rubbing her temple. Faith smiled as she opened the book Harry loaned her and started to read more about a sport where people flied on broomsticks dodged iron balls and threw a red on throw a hoop.

It was fast action packed and _"My kinda game."_ she thought enjoying the read Hermione smiled when she saw Faith so deeply focused on the book in her hands she then sat down in the chair Willow had vacated

"Shoulders, neck, and back please?" Hermione asked her friend giving him an innocent smile Harry laughed a little as he started to message the areas she had asked for. Faith only looked up at random moments she Harry worked on Hermione's muscles when she saw how much Hermione was enjoying it she felt a stab at her heart she didn't know why but for some reason the sight of Hermione's smiling face while Harry looked at her with such affection in his eyes…hurt it hurt but she couldn't explain why.

Hermione noticed the looks of jealousy and pain on Faith and stored the knowledge away for later eventually when Harry was finished working Gilles called him over to help him with something in the weapons cage.

"You do know he doesn't think of me like that?" Hermione asked Faith who looked up a little surprised

"I…"

"Harry thinks of me as his sister just as I think of him as my brother, and unlike so many where we're from neither of us is interested in incest." Hermione said Faith looked a little abashed by her feelings Hermione just smiled

"Hermione I'm…"

"It's okay Faith. To be honest I should be the one feeling jealous." Faith looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You have known Harry for a day and already he's smiling and laughing like he used to before the war. I've been trying to get him smile like that again for two years he really seems to like you."

Faith knew she had blushed because she felt the burn on her cheeks and she tried to fight it back once again Hermione however smile and leaned forward Faith moved forward as well "There is something you should know about Harry." Faith was surprised by the seriousness of Hermione's voice. "Harry isn't interested in anything but a serious relationship he used to hundreds of girls trying to throw themselves at him, and he hated it he's only ever had two girlfriends. Then to learn the one he cared about was poisoning him with a love potion forcing him to love her. His heart can't take much more before he completely gives up on his dream."

"His dream?" Faith asked truly wanting to know

"The only thing Harry has ever wanted in his life is a family to call his own. So far he's only got me his sister, an unofficial aunt and uncle, and Teddy our Godson." Faith felt her heart throb at the idea she didn't know why the idea of a little boy or girl with Harry's eyes make her feel so…warm. Hermione noticed Faith's faraway look and was surprised when Faith got a small smile on her face it made her smile as well _"Something tells me you would like that as well."_ she thought. "So as Harry's sister I will warn you now break his heart and I will kill you." Hermione said waking Faith up from her daze and was able to see that the threat was a promise just by looking in Hermione's eyes

_"So this is what the boyfriend feels like when the girl's father warns them."_ Faith thought.

* * *

R&R let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers sorry it took so long but I did warn you before hand that the up dates would be few and far between

So continuing on from last chapter we see a little more Harry/Faith fluff and I've decided to add a little Supernatural to the story...that's right the Winchester Boys are coming to Sunnydale

As far as ships go so far I've only got Oz/Willow and Harry/Faith but if you have any ideas let me know

* * *

Chapter Two

"Quarterstaff."

"Check."

"Cross bow."

"Check."

"Bolts 25."

"25 Check." Harry was marking off a list as Gilles told him the weapons and such Gilles wanted to run his customary inventory and has asked Harry to mark off so he could keep track.

"So which one would you like to learn? Hand-a-half Sword 3. Foil 2."

Gilles asked as they worked "3…2…All of them." Harry said as he marked the list. "Big list. Spanish ceremonial dagger."

"Check. You have a lot of enemies."

"Yes that's true." Gilles said as he contemplated Harry and Hermione's training schedule training Slayers was one thing training a fully grown Wizard and Witch was another entirely. "Double edged ax 2."

"Check." Gilles decided that before he trained them he need to see just how good Harry's reflexes were as he grabbed one of the ax's and turned swinging it as if to cleave Harry's head off his shoulders only for the Harrys hand to grab the shaft and stop the weapon before it was anywhere near him Gilles was impressed by Harry's speed and strength he was also happy to see Harry had grabbed the weapon with his left hand and had his wand in his right pointed between Gilles eyes. Faith and Hermione were drawn over by the sound of Harrys clipboard hitting the ground with a clatter both were surprised to see the watcher with an ax in hand looking like he was trying to use it while Harry had one hand on the shaft wand on Gilles.

Faith actually clapped as Gilles nodded "Very good. I won't have to start completely from scratch." Harry lowered the wand then tugged the ax out of Gilles hand and seemed to balance it in his hand as if trying to get use to the bulk of the weapon "Nice catch Harry."

"It's all in the reflexes." Harry said making Faith laugh.

"I love that movie." Faith said still laughing Harry eventually joined her in laughter as he set the shaft of the ax on the ground this was the scene the Scooby's all walked into.

Buffy walked up to Hermione "Do I want to know?"

"Gilles tested Harry's reflexes by swinging an ax at him. Harry caught it and pointed his wand between Gilles eyes. Faith clapped and laughed when Harry made a movie reference." Hermione said shaking her head

"What movie?" Xander asked

"I don't know." Hermione then thought she said something wrong when the room went silent suddenly.

"You've never seen Big Trouble in Little China?!" Both Faith and Harry asked as if that wasn't possible then were surprised that they had said it at the same time they weren't the only ones either "I thought James and Jane here were the twins not Harry and Faith?" Oz joked surprising everyone even more Harry however laughed and walked up to high five Oz.

"That was a nice first try man."

"Thank you." Oz said with a smile as Harry walked back over to Faith who was telling Hermione the plot of the Kurt Russell movie. The day passed slightly quiet depending on whom you asked for Giles, Harry, Faith, and Hermione it was quiet but for everyone else it wasn't but that was mainly because they were in the crowded halls. Eventually the entire gang including Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library and either working on homework or training Giles was starting Harry with a quarter staff while Hermione worked with a crossbow the two had decided early that Harry would be the close range fighter of the two while Hermione was the long range fighter.

"I still can't believe you're letting her use the crossbow right off the bat when you made me go through all those weapons before I could train with it." Buffy said as she spared with Giles.

"Buffy she's a support fighter so she needs to keep as far back as possible." Giles justified his actions to her Faith was helping Hermione aim and work the crossbow while Oz and Harry worked together

"Thanks for the potions last night." Buffy heard Oz say as they worked.

"Glad to help. 'Mione will probably have another one for you tonight."

"That's good to know I kinda liked being able to keep my head during the transformation." Oz said as he slammed his staff against Harry's. Hermione squeezed the trigger and fired the bolt into a target almost hitting the center "You're a natural Hermione." Faith said as Hermione pulled back the strings locking them in place "Seems a little slow going. Wouldn't a regular bow be faster?"

"Maybe but it would also lose power."

"So the trade-off is speed vs. power?"

"Basically." Hermione nodded before she set the crossbow down and walked into the weapons cage and returned with a bow and a quiver on her back "Wait." Giles said as he walked into his office and returned with a three fingered glove that had a snap to keep it on a person's hand. "Wear this on the hand that draws the string it'll help protect your fingers."

"Thanks." Hermione said as she pull the glove on then continued to practice like with a crossbow she seemed to be a natural with it however she was also a better shot with a regular bow. Faith whistled when Hermione had shot every arrow "I think we've found your weapon Hermione." the Scoobies all looked to see the target looked like a pincushion most of the arrows in the center of the target.

Hermione just waved her hand slightly before blowing on her fingers as if they were on fire Harry laughed at the sight. "Fastest fingers in the West." Xander said taking on a slight accent and making everyone laugh at the joke before Giles decided to try something

"Harry come here for a second and bring that Ax from earlier." Harry followed the watchers instructions. Giles picked up an Ax as well "Try and do what I do." Giles said as he started to move the Ax around in his hands Harry watched for a few moments before starting to follow Giles' actions (think of the scene in Abe Lincoln: Vampire Hunter when Abe is training and moving the Ax around his body) everyone watched as Giles stopped but Harry kept going twisting the staff of the Ax in his hands and around his body Buffy whistled this time. Faith however felt herself get aroused at the sight of Harry wielding a weapon in his hands as if it was made just for him eventually Harry stopped as he held the weapon out in one hand.

Harry then blinked his eyes and looked around him to see everyone looking at him before the group started too applauded "Whoever thought we'd meet Gimli and Legalos in real life." Xander joked before Willow slapped him on the back of the head.

"So Hermione's a natural with Archery while Harry is a natural with an Ax." Buffy stated

"Actually archery and I are old friends it's just crossbows that I never used before." Hermione said

"And as for the Ax…my godfather thought it would be best if I had some weapons training before he died." Harry said before setting the Ax down and walking away from the group and out the doors of the Library. Hermione watched him go and when it looked like Willow or Faith was about to follow "It's best to leave him be." Hermione said making both girls look at her "Sirius is still a bit of a touchy subject."

"What happened to him?" Oz asked making Hermione smile slightly. "Harry found out about the fact he had a godfather when he was thirteen…then he lost him at the age of fifteen." Hermione said making the group look at her in shock. "Sirius was the closest thing to a father Harry ever knew especially when he ignored Dumbledore and took Harry away from his Aunt and Uncle to live with him. For two years Harry was happier than I had ever seen him before he had a father, he had a place to actually call home, and he had someone that cared about him enough to start training him for the battles ahead of him."

"Sounds like a good man." Giles said.

"He was…about three years ago Harry was lured into a trap. Voldemort found a way to making Harry believe that Sirius had been captured and was being tortured and after checking to make sure whether or not it was true Harry led me and two friends Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood along with two former friends Ron and Ginny Weasley…"

"The same people who…?"

"Were poisoning us? Yes. Although he tried to make us stay behind and he would go it alone…that damn noble streak of his." Hermione said that last part mostly to herself but everyone heard her. "The six of us wound up fighting Voldemort's inner circle of followers, and just when it looked like we would lose Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and a few others burst into the room and helped us fight. Most of us were wounded but we lost Sirius…he was sent through something called the veil of death after being thrown into it by his own cousin."

"What's the veil of death?" Buffy asked something in her voice told Hermione that the slayer almost didn't want to know the answer.

"It's a portal that kills anyone that falls through it instantly." Buffy closed her eyes and looked away from Hermione, while Willow covered her mouth with both hands, Giles had his glasses in hand but didn't even pretend to clean them, Xander and Oz had very thoughtful looks on their faces neither saying a word, and Faith looked at the doors a tear building in her eye. "I can't describe how Harry took the sight of the only father he had ever known dying in front of his eyes." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a small bowl "You'll have to see it." Hermione said as she set the bowl down and placed her wand to her temple. The gang watched as a silver thread followed her wand and she placed it in the bowl then hit three weird looking runes on the side of the bowl the Scoobies had missed earlier. A projection left the bowl and they watched as a magical fight took place Harry and a man with long black hair a mustache and beard fighting side by side they watched the pair fight side by side against two men in black robes one with almost Spike like platinum blonde hair.

They watched as Harry and Sirius knocked the two away and smiled at each other only to see another woman with a crazed expression shot a green beam at Sirius hitting him in the chest. Harry's expression turned from happiness to anguish Sirius had a look of surprise as he fell back his body pulled into the veil and disappeared Harry couldn't believe his eyes and tried to run in after Sirius only to be held back by Remus. Harry fought against the man's hold trying to get to Sirius breaking down the entire time then cried out in a sound that could only be described with one word…heartbreak. It was a sound that made everyone there cry to hear even Faith completely lost the battle against her own tears the scene faded when they saw Harry break free and charge after the woman who had killed Sirius and the projection returned to the bowl. Hermione sniffed as she walked up and replaced the silver thread into her head "He was never the same after that day." Hermione said sadness clear in her voice.

"After that Harry grew determined he fought to his last breath against every single one of Voldemort's followers capturing or sometimes killing them it didn't matter to him. For a time I was sure he was going to fall towards the dark thanks to Bellatrix Lestrage then he told me what he really believed in. "I am neither light nor dark Hermione. I am between the two I am grey." I wanted to think he would come around, but as time passed…"

"You realized his way was the right way?" Faith said making the rest of the group look at the Slayer while Hermione nodded. "If we had done things Dumbledore's way the war would've never ended I realize Harry was right when my family was targeted and I had no choice but to kill in order to save them. If he hadn't been doing it before all of this happened I would've guessed Dumbledore's main reason for poisoning us with love potion was to keep us from turning dark." Hermione said as she sat down not noticing a brunet leave the library silently.

Harry was sitting on the stairs at the school "So this is where you came to?" a voice asked making him turn to see Faith walking down the stairs and sitting down next to him.

"She told you about him didn't she?"

"Yes she did. Your sister worries about you."

"I know." Harry didn't say anything else and Faith was ok with just sitting next to him enjoying each other's company. Faith knew Harry wouldn't talk until he was ready to so she waited and about a half hour later she was rewarded for her efforts "I miss him." Harry said.

"I can only imagine what that must have been like." Faith said as she moved closer to Harry and felt him wrap an arm around her she laid her head on his shoulder "The first time I met him…" Harry smiled a little as he started to talk about his godfather. Faith laughed with him when he told about the pranks and times of fun Harry had with Sirius "When he died…I don't think I've ever felt so much pain in my life."

"Hermione showed us a projection of some kind using a bowl."

"A Penceve it's something that magical people placed memories into to watch later make sure they didn't miss something. I guess that would be the only way to truly tell you lot what happened that day." Faith looked and saw a tear start to fall down his face and moved pulling Harry into her arms Harry wrapped his arms around her as well before he lost control of himself and after years of holding back cried for the loss of his father figure.

"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked in the library "She's gone to find Harry." Hermione said not bothering to look at the Slayer "She seems really attached to him." Giles said making Hermione smile.

"Kindred spirits tend to do that. The two of them are really good for one another I know for a fact every time Faith laughs because of Harry you're all surprised because it's not the laugh you're all used to." all the Scoobies looked thoughtful then nodded when they realized there was a difference in how she laughed around them and how she laughed around Harry. Then again none of them had really tried to get to know the new Slayer even Buffy hadn't tried to get to know her sister slayer. "Faith and Harry can understand one another better than anyone else here. I can't even claim to understand Harry and what he's been through." Hermione said as she picked up her book and continued to read.

The group all left the school shortly after that in different fractions. Hermione returned to Giles house with the Watcher while Buffy, Xander, and Willow returned to their homes. Faith and Harry decided to walk around and see what the town had to offer in the way of entertainment.

After not finding anything the two decided to shoot some pool at the Bronze "Seven ball corner pocket." Harry said as he downed another ball making Faith curse "Eight ball side pocket." Harry said before dropping the ball. "Damn it! Six damn games in a row! Your cheating somehow!"

"My hands never went for my wand." Faith just narrowed her eyes at Harry as he racked the next set.

"Hey girly why not ditch the freak with the glasses here and come party with some real men?" A jock said as he walked up to Faith who just gave a small smile and was about to react when Harry beat her to it "Tell you what Meat head you find a real man and go Bugger off." Harry said as he looked ready to break the newly racked pool balls.

The Jock didn't take the insult well as he grabbed Harry's shirt and made him face him (The Jock). "What was that freak?!"

"I said find a real man and go let him bugger you in the ass." Harry said without missing a beat the jock got angrier and pulled his fist back ready to hit Harry. Faith tried to get their before the punch landed only to see that she didn't have to when Harry caught the Jock's fist in his hand and held it back without even shaking from the effort. Faith was even more surprised when she caught sight of the Scooby's and Hermione arriving "You don't want to do this." Harry said looking the jock in the eye.

"I don't want to do this."

"You want to give us enough money for two pitchers of soda."

The jock reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet releasing Harry at the same time and handed Harry a handful of bills "Here that should at least cover two pitchers of soda."

"You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life." The jock said as he pocketed his wallet and walked away.

Harry smiled "These aren't the droids you're looking for." Harry said making Xander and Faith start to burst out laugh while Hermione, Willow, and Buffy looked at him in surprise.

Oz just kept a neutral face but inside he was laughing his ass off "Dude you totally Obi-Wan'ed him." Faith said between her laughter.

"Thank you thank you and for my next trick…"

"You're going to stop and rethink what you just did." Hermione said

"No I am going to go and make two pitchers of soda appear. Be right back." Harry said as he walked away.

"Oh come on Hermione he ended a fight before it even started it was a peaceful solution."

"I wonder if something like that would work on my history teacher." Buffy thought out loud making Faith, Xander, Oz, and Willow laugh while Hermione tried to hide her snicker.

"Not unless he's incredibly thick." Harry's voice said making them turn to see the Wizard holding two pitchers "Alright the one in my right hand it Pepsi and the other is Coke pick whichever one you want." Harry said as they noticed the plastic cups he was holding with just his fingertips.

"Just like the movie said mind tricks like that only work on the week willed. Those with a stronger mind takes longer." Harry said

"Mind magic is something we try not to rely on for the same reason." Hermione said making the gang nod in understanding. That night the group just enjoyed a little down time before patrol at least until Harry and Hermione saw something that made them pale "What's wrong?" Faith asked the two of them.

"Hunters." Hermione said making the gang look to see two young men the shorter one wearing a jean jacket boots and some kind of strange necklace. The other was taller and had a shaggy head of hair "How are you sure they're hunters?" "That…" Harry said nodded towards the symbol on the book the taller one was carrying.

"Winchesters!" Hermione said sounding scared "Winchesters?" "Sam and Dean Winchester the sons of John Winchester."

"I take it that's a bad thing?"

"Mione, Oz, and I need to get the hell out of here before they see us." Harry said as he created a mild distraction by causing sparks to appear around the stage waited before everyone turned before grabbing Oz and Hermione and disappeared the noise however small drew Dean's attention as he looked around but not before leering at Faith.

The group met up at the library "The Winchester boys are famous in the supernatural world for their work against evil however they also have a knack of shooting first asking questions later." Hermione said as they all sat around one of the tables.

"How famous?"

"Famous enough that every demon in hell what's them dead." Harry answered Buffy's question.

"I can understand getting Oz as far away as possible but why did you and Hermione have to run?" Faith asked "Because how many books do you think they've read that speak of good magical people?" Harry answered her question with a question normally that would piss Faith off but in this case it worked.

"So you two are in just as much danger as Oz while they're here?" Giles asked

"Worse Oz doesn't have to worry till next month's full moon we however don't have that luxury. Hunters have figured a way to feel the energy of magic as it hits the air or surrounds people." Hermione said confusing the group.

"How?"

"Imagine if it as like it was a Geiger counter everyone will give a click however when they get around a magical person the counter acts the same way as if it was around Uranium." Harry said making Oz, Giles, and Willow grimace while the rest looked confused.

"What's a Geiger counter?" Xander asked

"That thing that goes 'click, click, click' around radioactive material that you see in older movies. Think of the things that the French were holding against the Boat in the Godzilla remake."

"Oh that thing that sounded like a bunch of static."

"Bingo." Harry said. Everyone seemed to understand the problem almost right away "What exactly can you do to protect yourselves?"

"Not much. We've got to make sure we don't wind up alone at any point with the both of them."

"What about the rest of us? I mean I've been dabbling in the arts for some time now I don't…"

"Willow!" Harry called out making her pause in her babbling "Relax you've been practicing for three months or less they'll barely get a click off of you. If you keep the spells low leveled they won't pick up on you. Hermione and I give out so much energy that they'll pick us out of the crowd long before they find out about you." The way he said it made Faith fear the idea.

"The problem is something drew them here most likely it's the danger you lot go through on a daily bases." Hermione said as she was still slightly shivering Harry placed his hand on hers he didn't say anything but the look on Hermione's face of pure gratitude told them all they needed to know.

"Now we've got patrolling to do." Harry said as he stood up and walked over to the weapons closet everyone following him and taking the weapon he handed them before taking an Ax for himself. "'Mione?" Hermione nodded then took out her wand and waved it over all of them making their closes change to black almost armor like clothing "This is a little gift we started working one when we met everyone. The boats are dragon skin, as are the jackets, however the rest is Basilisk skin." Harry said as they were wearing similar outfits.

"Why are we wearing giant snake skin suites?" Xander asked a little freaked out

"Magical snake skin." Harry said before sending a bolt at Xander who took a few steps back after it hit but he had a feeling that it was supposed to do more than that. "Resistant to magic, fire, and takes away some of the ouch from a strong punch. However they are not bullet proof, or stab proof so if you get into it with a weapon wielder be aware of that."

"Also the color is great for stealth." Hermione said before Harry took out sets of fingerless gloves and handed them out.

"What's with the gloves?" Faith asked when she noticed silver crucifix on each knuckle

"Think of them as Anti-Vampire brass knuckles won't kill them outright but it'll make them hurt." Harry said making even Giles impressed at the idea "Now even a non-slayers' punch will hurt them." Hermione said as she pulled her quiver of arrows onto her back.

"Alright we'll split into teams Xander you and Oz take the west area, Willow you and Hermione take the south, Faith and I will take east, and Harry you've got the north." Buffy said making everyone nod before they left the school but before they parted Willow and Oz shared a kiss for good luck.

While Faith walked up to Harry "I…" she tried to say but she couldn't Harry just smiled before leaning forward giving her enough time to stop him before he kissed her Faith returned the kiss almost immediately before deepening it. After they broke the kiss to breathe "Be careful." Faith said as she allowed herself to be enveloped into Harry's arms her head on his shoulder "I will. You do the same."

"B and I will be fine." Faith said before they separated and shared one more quick kiss and walked away Harry heading north Faith heading east with Buffy.

"So you and Harry huh?" Buffy asked after they had been walking for a while a small teasing smirk on her face.

"So?" Faith said trying to play it cool but knew she had failed from the look on Buffy's face "Oh alright I admit it! I've fallen pretty hard and I barely know the guy. The thing is I don't have to hide this life from him, I can be myself, and I swear when he spent the entire day with me he never looked at another woman."

Buffy smiled "You've got it bad sister." Faith groaned as Buffy started laughing.

"I know!" Faith said trying to hide her blushing face "So how was the kiss?" Buffy asked "Better than any I had ever received before. I know it cliché to say but B I swear to you there were fireworks going off in my head the moment he kissed me." Faith said starting to gush which she hated.

She never gushed before today not even when she was a young pre-teen with her first boyfriend Buffy smiled at her "You're in love, you're in love!" Buffy started saying in a sing song tone making Faith punch her shoulder to make her stop all it did was make her start laughing. "Admit it you've even had a small fantasy of what it would be like in the future, or you've already imagined what it would be like with a big pregnant belly carrying his child." Faith started remembering the small image of the child she had seen when Hermione had warned her about breaking Harry's heart. The image however was changing in her mind as she thought about what Buffy said as she did start to see the child run into the arms of an older Harry as he lifted her/him up into the air smiling the largest smile she had ever seen. Harry looked over and started walking towards her their child still in his arms before he leaned down and kissed her his hand on her belly another smile on his face making her look down to see a large pregnant belly.

The entire image inspired happiness instead of freaking her out like it usually would've a smile came over her face and Buffy knew she had lost her. "Earth to Faith come in Faith." Buffy said as Faith blinked and started to wake from her daydream "Must have been some daydream."

"A little boy or girl running into Harry's arms before he lifted them up into the air both smiling like no tomorrow Harry then looked and saw me before walking over and giving me a kiss our child still in his arms before his hand started rubbing my baby bump."

"How big?"

"Seven months." Faith starting to smile again "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Can't lose you again we're on patrol!" Buffy said snapping her fingers in Faith's face waking her up.

Willow and Hermione were walking around talking about the difference in their craft it was nice debate, Xander tried to joke but Oz didn't react to most of them, and Harry was just walking and keeping to himself. Not noticing a black Impala following him "So what did you find on him Sammy?"

"James Black here with his fraternal twin sister Jane both immigrants from England where they were home schooled by their father Professor Remus Black up until their senior year of high school when they both decided to go to an actual school."

"Who are they staying with?"

"The school's librarian Rupert Giles he's their uncle on their mother's side. Both parents decided to stay due to the fact that Mrs. Dora Black just had a baby boy so only James and Jane came over."

"Basic back round what about when you searched the librarian's house?"

"Tons of books about the supernatural stuff that I've never even heard of, a recent picture of his sister and her family, some good liquor, and not much else."

"What about the group they are always with according to the principal?"

"Buffy Summers transferred in sophomore year due to her burning down the gym of her old school, Willow Rosenberg born and raised here the brain child of the group, Xander Harris same story as Willow minus the brainy part known for jokes and not much else, Oz Marks held back a year bass player in a band called the Dingoes, and I can't find much on the last girl except that she and James are dating." Sam said making Dean frown.

"Damn the good ones are always taken."

"She would've eaten you alive Dean."

"What a way to go through. So what they are the local Supernatural watch?"

"Seems like it. James and Jane seem to have the most experience at the job from the way they carry themselves."

"Hunters?"

"Possible. Giles had the intel and weapons to be one or a retired one make sense that his sister was trained as well…"

"Who in turn trained her two children any chance of the Professor being a hunter?"

"No he's too clean."

"So either he doesn't know or he found out after James and Jane started training."

"And the fact that they were being homeschool means they didn't have to travel all over hells half acre."

"How did the others get involved?"

"Willow and Xander lost a friend named Jessie to something that drained him of his blood, Buffy I think set fire to her gym to kill something that had been going after her and her friends, and I think Willow brought in Oz."

"Alright that explains why James here is on his own heading into a cemetery."

"But even then he might need some backup."

"So we keep our distance and watch rush in if he gets in over his head." Dean said as he parked the car both grabbed their pistols and followed Harry into the graveyard. Harry walked until a laugh hit the air making him pause and pull the ax on his back out into the open "Well, well, well. We come out here expecting one of the slayers instead we got one of their friends." a vampire said before he walked into sight already shifted all of a sudden almost every grave around Harry had a new born vampire rising out of it.

By the time everyone was up Harry knew that he was outnumbered 100 to 1not the greatest of odds even if you were a slayer then he saw more vampires walking from the shadows letting him now this wasn't just a hunt they wanted to kill the slayer that had walked in here tonight. "Strange I use to smelling fear from those who are about to die, but you calm, your heart rate hasn't gone up nothing at all to show that you might be dying tonight."

"One too many brushes with death." Harry said. Sam and Dean looked at the staggering numbers against Harry and also saw the fangs, and scrunched up faces "I thought Vampires were just pure myth." Dean said surprise all over his voice "Guess this place had to go and prove them wrong." Sam said.

"So what was the plan wait till Buffy or Faith walked in ambush them kill them to get rid of one slayer and turn the odds back to your favor?" Harry asked the guy in charge "Basically yeah. It would take time they don't have to train a new slayer giving us time to take this town and the Hellmouth."

"Right problem is I walked in instead."

"We could just kill you and leave your dismembered corpse as a message to the slayers."

"Well you could do that…" Harry said before moving his hand making a fireball shoot out and hit the leader "…or I could just kill you myself." Harry said before charging. Sam and Dean watched transfixed as Harry was decapitating left and right with his ax every time the body turned to dust and when he wasn't chopping he was setting them on fire getting the same results. Dean took out a device that looked like a rebuilt Walkman and turned it one pointing it at Harry only for it to go haywire "He's a Wizard." Dean said as they watched Harry fight. It became apparent that Harry was being over well before he kicked a Vampire in the jaw while jumping onto a tombstone.

Dean's device sounded like it was overloading when Harry held his right hand out "Turn it off!" Sam said before the think began smoking and Dean threw it before it exploded. They watched as a blue orb appeared in Harry's hand the Vampires froze as well trying to understand why they were seeing as blades of fire started to form around the orb like an reddish orange windmill.

"What…the…hell…is…that?" Dean asked before Harry spun around and threw the orb towards the vampires the brothers watched as it flew towards them before exploding in a blinding light. "SHIT!" They both yelled before hiding behind the tombstones in front of then while the entire area was covered in light.

Hermione and Willow paused in their walking both feeling the magic in the air "Harry!" Hermione cried out as she grabbed Willow's arm and vanished. Xander and Oz both looked and saw a pillar of white light in the air "That's the direction Harry was traveling in!" Oz yelled as the two ran towards Oz's van to try and get to Harry ASAP.

Faith and Buffy saw the same pillar of light "HARRY!" Faith yelled before the two took off on foot since they were faster than the normal human. When the light vanished Sam and Dean slowly opened their eyes and saw the other completely covered in dirt and ash before they looked up and over to see the area looking like a war zone while Harry was leaning against a tombstone a smirk on his face and his eyes closed.

Both brothers walked up and saw a small trail of blood leaking out of his mouth Sam kneeled down and gently felt around Harry's ribs a small groan was all he got. "Looks like a couple broken ribs."

"Get them from the blast?"

"No if his powers did this he would be worse off I think a few of the vampires got in some lucky shots."

"Alright if he's killing the killers he's got to be okay. Let's get him out of here and patch him up." Dean said as the brothers picked Harry up and led him back to the Impala before heading out of there missing the sound of a whip crack announcing Hermione and Willow's arrival.

* * *

That's all for now and yes there was a bit of Naruto mixed in but that will be explained

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long folks but here it is chapter three of Even Slayers Need Help. Once again I own nothing unless it's OC

* * *

Chapter Three

Almost right behind them came the sound of footsteps as Buffy and Faith ran up and they saw Oz's van in the distance before the sound of squealing breaks told them they decided to run up.

"What the hell happened here?" Xander asked once everyone was together again "An ambush." Hermione said as she walked around.

"How do you know that?"

"The technique that Harry used to cause this is his last resort gambit."

"What technique?" Hermione looked up at everyone.

"Harry has been experimenting with how to channel our magic. Even since he read some Manga called Naruto…"

"Right a bunch of Ninja's that have abilities that are almost like magic." Xander said not surprising his friends since he well known for liking that kinda thing.

"Right and ever since Harry has found ways to channel his magic differently and taught me to do so as well. For instance…" Hermione paused before seemed to focus her right hand in the air they watched as her hand seemed to be covered in purple like energy before she smashed a tombstone to dust. "…increasing our strength, speed, and other things. What we are seeing right now is the remains of a version of Naruto's Razenshuriken."

"Wait Harry can copy some of the things they do in the Manga?" Xander asked. "Three mainly Rasangan, Razenshuriken, and Fireball Jutsu."

"What about you?"

"Two Water Dragon Jutsu, and Shark Water Jutsu. Both of which I need a water source to use." Hermione said.

"Where the hell is Harry?!" Faith asked/demanded breaking the two from their conversation "Someone else was here." Oz said walking around they all started to pay attention to the man with a better sense of smell then the rest of them. "Human by the smell, gun powder, salt…brothers."

"Winchesters." Hermione groaned out "Harry was leaning against this tombstone." Oz said as he kneeled in front of one "He was hurt." Oz said pointing at a small amount of blood nearby. "But the brothers didn't do it. Vampires tons of them were here all this ash is them after they were destroyed." Faith was growing anxious the more Oz talked.

"The brothers stood over him here." Oz said standing up and looking down at the stone "Before both grabbed him under his arm and started carrying/dragging him this way." Oz started walking towards the road everyone following him. "They loaded him into a car and took off heading east."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Hermione asked before Oz closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Older model Late 70's early 80's lots of horse power. Basic black paint job." Oz said making Hermione nod.

"Can you follow the scent?" Faith asked "Partially…I've never tried in human form before." Oz said "No time like the present." Hermione said as the gang all gathered into the van Xander driving with Oz in the passenger seat to follow the scent and to tell them if it changed direction.

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself in a hotel room his jacket and shirt in a chair and his chest bandaged tightly. "He's waking up." A voice said making him turn to see the Winchester brothers nearby his first thought was as follows.

_"Fuck me running!"_ Harry tried to sit up only for him to hiss in pain "Easy James you've got three broken ribs." Sam said as he walked forward and made Harry lean back onto the bed so as not to jar anything.

"Why'd you help me? You two usually don't hesitate to destroy anything non-human. At least not completely human." Harry asked the two

"We've recently had a lesson that states that just because it isn't normal doesn't mean it's dangerous." Dean said making Harry smile.

"You met Natalie." He stated making the two brothers raise an eyebrow "How…?"

"There isn't much that will surprise a hunter like what you've just said. She and hers would change the minds of any hunter except the most zealous of them."

"So I'm guessing James isn't your real name?" Sam asked making Harry grin.

"Now it's not. It's Harry Potter. You two are Sam and Dean Winchester sons of John and Marry Winchester three of the best hunters every found. Friends of Bobby Singer who doesn't hunt much anymore but has the information of just about anything supernatural and can find it for you." Harry said surprising the two brothers.

"And I thought you could gather Intel Sammy."

"Don't call me that. How did you know all of that?"

"I read." Harry simply said making Sam deadpan and Dean snicker as he sat down in a chair. "So is this the part where you start to grill for information?" Harry asked "Close this is the part where we eat dinner then grill you for information."

"Mind telling me why there's a devil's trap above my head?" Harry asked looking up at the symbol.

"Can't be too careful." Sam said as he walked over and helped Harry sit up against the headboard before setting a burger and fries meal down next to him and walked away.

After everyone finished their meals Sam and Dean walked over "So why are you here?" "Potter, Harry. Captain. 11758." both brothers blinked at the information.

"What was that?"

"Potter, Harry. Captain. 11758."

"Name, rank, and serial number great he's been through something like this before. Alright let's try again why are you here?"

"Potter, Harry…" this went on for about an hour before Dean got annoyed and stood up walking towards the other side of the room. "This is one time I wish Holy Water would work." Sam said his head in his hands both obviously tired. "Why are we even trying to make him talk?"

"Potter, Harry. Captain. 11758."

"Alright that does it!" Dean said as he picked up his gun and cocked it before placing it against Harry's temple his knee driving into Harry's ribs. "Why are you here?!" Harry just smirked and started whistling a tune familiar to the two of them "Is that…?" Dean started to ask before the door to their room burst open before both brothers were hit with beams of red light and hit the ground.

"And here I was starting to worry." Harry said as Hermione and Faith walked in "Oz hasn't ever tracked someone in his human form before." Hermione explained "Plus we had to make a little pit stop." Faith said as she walked over and helped him stand up.

"How bad?" She asked

"Three broken ribs."

"I thought I told you to be careful?"

"Can't really help it when you're ambushed." Harry explained making Faith smile before she stole a quick kiss before they left the room. Once they were in the back of Oz's van Xander got them out of there as fast as possible Hermione reached into bag and brought a vial up.

Harry scrunched up his face at the look of it "Come on Harry drink up." Hermione said "I'm tempted to let my ribs heal naturally." Harry said as he looked at the vial.

"Faith." Hermione said as said slayer grabbed Harry nose and pulled his head back "Ah…ugh." Harry cried out as Hermione poured the potion into his mouth and made him swallow.

He just glared at his sister like figure "I hate you."

"Love you to bro." Hermione said as Harry hissed in pain as his ribs reset allowing him to breathe naturally. "Ugh. I swear Poppy trained you just to bother me." Harry said as he leaned back against the wall of the van.

"She did always say she'd make a plaque to hang over your bed."

"Probably already did." Harry said as he closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply. "Don't worry the potion has a sedative in it to help him sleep." Hermione said looking at Faith who nodded.

"Who's Poppy?" Faith asked "Poppy Pomfrey she's a healer that's been taking care of Harry for every single injury he received while at Hogwarts. He was a frequent guest so much so that he always got the same bed which Poppy always threatened to hang a sign or plaque saying it was his so no one would ever be in it." Faith laughed at the idea.

They arrived at Gilles house in no time and got Harry up stairs into his room and on his bed before he started to wake up again he looked up and saw Faith smiling down at him "If this is heaven it's okay so far." Harry joked making Faith blush before she smacked his shoulder.

"Did they hurt you?" Faith asked Harry knew she was talking about Sam and Dean.

"Just at the end when Dean pressed his knee down on my ribs to get me to talk."

"What did they get?"

"My name, the fact that I know who they are, a fake rank, and a fake serial number."

"Not bad. I see you got the ability to keep everything to yourself when in danger." Hermione said making Harry laugh "By the way when did you two ever see Dukes of Hazard?" Faith asked making the two laugh. The tune Harry has whistled had been the horn of the General Lee from the show which was probably why it was familiar to Dean and Sam.

Speaking of said hunters both brothers opened their eyes and sat up holding their heads "Alright it's now official I hate magic!" Dean said as he looked up and saw their destroyed door.

"Looks like he was stalling till backup came for him." Sam said as he stood up and started packing the two of them couldn't stay here not after the disturbance that had been caused as they packed the two ran through their minds what they needed to do.

Once they were back in the Impala and moving on Dean looked at Sam "Alright what hit us?" "Felt like some kind of stun gun without the shocking part of it." Sam said trying to clear his mind.

"Could've been worse." Dean said shrugging as Sam nodded.

Back with the gang everyone was gathered in Harry's room as he stayed awake "Well one good thing is those two met Natalie and had a change of heart."

"That's good."

"Who's Natalie?" Buffy asked.

"She's a werewolf like Oz and Remus the major difference is she's gained control over the wolf and can now control it turning her curse into a gift. She's tried to help Remus do the same but he's lived too long with the idea of being damned to want to truly fix the problem."

"Why would she change their minds?"

"Natalie helps people. She protects them from demons and other things that go bump in the night and while they kill non humans the Winchesters hunt evil first. Meeting her and seeing that she's taken something like Lycanthropy and made it to help people would change any hunters thinking. She's living proof that not all demons, monsters, or people in the supernatural world are evil and it made them rethink how they go about hunting." Harry said.

"The only ones that would continue to hunt her or not feel changed are the ones that are the most zealous about destroying what they think is a threat." Hermione added.

"So there's a werewolf out there teaching others to control their curse?" Oz asked making the two nod "She'll help you as well Oz but you've got to wait till this mess we are in ends." Harry said making Oz look thoughtful then nod in agreement.

Sam and Dean were sitting in a new motel room. _"Singer's parts."_

"Bobby its Sam."

_"What's up Sam?"_

"We could use your help gathering intel about some people."

_"Alright give me the names."_

"Rupert Gilles and Harry Potter."

_"Gilles I already know about he's call a watcher."_

"A watcher?"

_"Yeah he and a bunch of other guys from England learn everything they can about evil and train the Slayers."_ "Slayers?" _"I'll send the info to you. Anyway Gilles is one watcher that unlike most actually doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. The other one Potter sounds familiar but I can't remember it I'll call around and see what I can find."_

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?"

"Apparently Gilles belongs to this group call Watchers they learn everything they can about the supernatural world and train something called a Slayer." Sam said and wasn't surprised when he saw Dean's confused look "Yeah I didn't know either but Bobby is sending us the details and he's going to ask around for info on Harry."

"Think he'll find anything?"

"Won't know till he's done." Sam said before his email box sounded off as Bobby's intel about the 'Slayer' arrived Sam opened the message. "Alright Slayer is short for Vampire Slayer looks to be something like a demon boogie man…woman." Sam corrected making Dean walked up behind him and see the image of a savage looking woman fighting against the vampire things they had seen earlier.

"'Every generation there is a chosen woman. She alone will stand against evil and she will be known as the Slayer'…There's more but it basically states the same thing a teenage girl given the strength and power to fight against Vampires and other evil things. According to Bobby none have ever made it past the age of 21."

"So wait one chick against the evil of the world…son of a bitch and I thought our job was rough." Dean said as he moved away and sat down with a sigh.

"According to what we've got here something went wrong along the line and now there are two Slayers now."

"What happened?"

"No one knows for sure but Bobby thinks that one of the Slayers was only technically dead for a few minutes before being revived." Sam said still reeling from the information.

"So who are these Watcher guys?"

"There job is to locate and destroy evil also they are responsible for finding, training, and keeping the slayer hidden from the world or at least her identity."

"So wait a bunch of uptight English dudes in tweed find this one girl in the world to train and fight when they just still and watch her do it?!" Dean was pissed and to be honest so was Sam.

"So which one of the girls we saw today are the slayers?" Dean asked after he calmed down "Only one is known Buffy. There is info of another one named Kartha but according to this she was killed by a vampire called Drusilla. So that means it's either Jane if that is her name or the leather wearing chick." Sam said.

"Yeah…and we still need to know what the hell Harry is capable of I mean that attack whatever the hell it was looked like a freakin' A-Bomb went off?"

"I don't know but…" Sam was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off _"That was fast even for Bobby."_ Dean thought as Sam put his phone on loud speaker.

"Hey Bobby that was fast." Sam said

_"You two idigts need to get the hell out of there now!"_ Bobby shouted making both Sam and Dean looked at each other now worried about what he had found.

"Bobby what did you find?"

_"Harridan James Potter son of James and Lily Potter the second coming of Merlin! This bastard is above even your father's pay grade!"_

"Bobby relax and tell us everything!" Dean ordered in a voice that Bobby recognized from John Winchester as the no nonsense 'tell me everything' voice.

Bobby sighed as he calmed down _"Sam…Dean…this is something I would even tell your father to walk away from."_

"What's wrong Bobby?"

_"You two remember hearing about those strange accidents and weird deaths over in England?"_

"Yeah." The bothers said together _"They were caused by magical people hidden away in England. A group of dark magical people calling themselves Death Eaters they followed a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort. Harry was the main man that fought against them."_ Bobby said making the two brothers look at each other again.

_"He basically fought against this Voldemort guy from the time he was eleven years old."_

"Whoa did you say eleven?!" Dean asked even John didn't take the two of them on their first hunt until they were fourteen fifteen at most. _"Turns out Voldemort targeted Harry and his family as his last kill back when you two were still pups and Harry was a baby. Voldemort killed Harry's family but when he tried to kill Harry he failed. Somehow Harry not only survived but bounced the spell back destroying Voldemort's body. Like a big rubber band with a rock."_

"What happened to Harry after that?" Sam asked _"I don't know but from the few police reports I was able to dig up he was sent to the abusive house of his mothers' sister and her husband. Where he spent ten years of his life till he seemed to suddenly vanish from the government records."_

"How did they pull that off?" Dean asked.

_"Idigit I already said they were hidden didn't I?"_ Bobby asked making Dean glared at the phone and Sam to snicker a little. _"From what I can gather Harry as well as a number of children all disappear all around their eleventh birthday then they are either never heard from again or reappear after their 17__th__ I'm guessing most decide to stay in the magical world while the rest return to the normal world. However that number dropped greatly in the last three years."_

"I'm guessing that's when things turned shity?" Dean asked bluntly making Sam deadpan at him.

_"Somehow or another Riddle found a way to return to life and once again started his war with Harry being his primary target. From what my sources tells me the Idigits that ran the government of the magical world refused to believe that Riddle was once again alive."_ Bobby said somewhat growling at the end.

"Wait they refused to believe that something evil found its way back?" Sam asked starting to wonder about the intelligence of some of these people. _"Yeah I thought the same Harry had witnessed it and had warned them all but they refused to believe till the head Idigit saw Riddle himself in the damn government building. After that year Harry basically turned into the John Winchester of the magical world hunting down anything evil and killing them with no mercy of any kind. Damn kid was strong as well before eventually killing Riddle alone in a one on one fight which ended in Riddle being reduced to nothing but ash."_

"Kid was prepared for ghost." Dean said making Sam nod.

_"After the war Harry vanished from the world after learning some rather upsetting things about those he considered his allies."_

"What's that?" Sam asked _"They were poisoning him."_

"WHAT?!" the two shouted together. _"The man who was in charge of the battle against Riddle was force feeding Harry some kind of potion so he could control him. The potion basically took away his free will and act like a love sick puppy towards whatever woman the leader chose for him. Kid was strong though and eventually was able to break the hold on him."_

"So did he fight against Riddle of his own free will or because this leader wanted to use him?" Sam asked noticing the way Dean was gripping his gun tightly.

_"The potion only made him loyal to the leader a man named Dumbledore and to love one the daughter of one of Dumbledore's followers that was completely loyal to him and only him."_

"So Harry was in control of himself when he fought but anything else and he was basically being turned into a puppet." Dean said sounded pissed once more something Sam completely agreed upon. _"At least till he broke free then after putting the fear of god into those that betrayed him even put one in a coma of some kind he vanished. No one knew where he went, no one knew what he was doing, and most of all no one had any idea if he would become the next treat against the world. I told you two to get out of there because there are higher demons that shiver in fear at the mention of this kids' name. No matter how good your dad is not even he could get such a reaction from them if this kid does turn bad the only one that will be able to stop him is the almighty himself."_ Bobby said making the two brothers look at each other.

"But he's still human and from what we've gathered on our side or at least doesn't hurt normal people." Sam said remembering Harry's wounds and his fight. _"The man who made the nuclear bomb was human Jones was human when he had all those people commit mass suicide. Do you get where I'm going here Sam?"_ Bobby asked.

Sam sighed "Yeah…just because he's human doesn't make him any less of a danger to the world." as much as he wished that it wasn't true all three hunters knew that there were times when humans sickened them more than the monsters they hunted. _"You said you saw that he was still on our side how exactly?"_ Bobby asked in his usual surly way as Dean told him about all they had seen at the Cemetery.

When Dean finished there was silence over the line before the sound of the fridge opening and closing hit their ears letting them know that Bobby had gone and grabbed a beer. _"God almighty and you two didn't tuck tail and run after that?"_ Bobby asked "He was wounded so we patched him up." Sam said

_"Well then I'd say you're in luck and got on his good side. It sounds like he's working with the Slayers for now and you two if you stay might wish to do the same. However it's going to take more than simply patching him up to make Harry believe that you are on his side."_ Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said making Bobby sigh _"You boys be careful and for gods' sake stay on the good side of the man that can actually kill a demon."_ Bobby said before he hung up the phone.

As the night fell Harry started to fall asleep against only for his door to creak open and see Faith at the doorway before she snuck in and closed the door behind her. "Hey." Harry said as Faith smiled and sat down in the chair facing him "Hey." Faith said.

"That chair doesn't look very comfortable." Harry said making Faith laugh lightly "It's not." Harry smiled before be moved back and patted the bed. Faith stood up and took off her boots and leather pants leaving her in her shirt and a pair of black thong panties. She laid down in the bed next to Harry and felt him wrap one arm around her body and pull her in close till her back was against his chest.

Faith smiled at the feeling of warmth and security that seemed to wash over her as she played the little spoon. As Harry's other arm moved under her body and laid down on across her collar bone making her smile, before she brought her hand up and lowered his hand till it was nestled in the valley between her breasts making sure it was right above her heart.

"Much better." Faith said as Harry gave a small laugh against the back of her neck making her shiver slightly at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. "You know I think this is the first time I've ever spooned with a man." Faith said making Harry chuckle "First time I've ever spooned with anyone." Harry said making Faith smile slightly.

"Harry…I've had lovers in the past."

"I know."

"I've never stayed in an actual relationship. I'm too scared to."

"Because you're afraid that you won't be able to show the person how much you love them." Harry said making Faith blink. "You feel as if you don't deserve to be happy because of all the bad things you've either done or have been done to you." Harry said as he tightened his hold.

"It's the same for me Faith." Harry said to her making her relax slightly. "I'm afraid that I'll mess up and chase you away from me." Harry said "I'm afraid some part of my past is going to make you rethink being in a relationship with me." Faith said.

"I feel closer to you than anyone else I've ever met, it scares me how easy it was for you to slip past my walls." Harry said making Faith nod.

"I am afraid about how perceptive you are and can seem to see right through me."

"However I want to try."

"I'm tired of being afraid."

"So no matter what anyone says or does. I'm going to stick with you." The two said the last part together making the other smile before Faith turned and buried her face into Harry's chest and allowed him to hold her close to her body. Once again something she wasn't used to allowing to happen but she wanted to try with Harry. For once in her life she wasn't going to let her fears stop her from being happy so as she nuzzled into Harry's chest she once again was filled with images of a happy future and life.

"Harry…?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave me." She hated how pleading she sounded with those words but a part of her knew that if something were to ever happen to Harry she would never be able to bounce back from it.

"I'll do everything in my power to always come back to you. That's all I can promise you."

"That's enough."

"Faith?"

"Yeah."

"The same goes for you." Harry said making her smile as she raised her head and kissed him. "Then I too will do everything in my power to return to you."

"That's all I could ever ask." Harry said before he started to run his hand through her long black locks.

Harry started to hum a song to her making her yawn and slowly fall asleep the song sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it as her mind started to cloud with sleep until she lost the fight with her eyelids. Harry soon joined her in the land of dreams neither of them cared about the fact that the door opened in the night allowing Buffy, Willow, and Hermione to see them together.

Hermione waved her hand making the blankets rise up and cover the two sleeping in the bed before they softly closed the door behind them. The three young women walked down to the living room to all of them with knowing smiles on their faces something that Xander noticed right away.

"Alright what's the big news in girl land that has you three smiling like that?" He asked making Giles and Oz looked at the girls as well "Oh nothing…just Faith falling asleep cuddling up with Harry." Hermione said making the three boys nod before the words processed getting three looks of shock from them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. R&R


End file.
